powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Buttercup (1998 TV series)/Gallery
Buttercup-is-on-top-powerpuff-girls-24270693-299-320.jpg|She's a feisty one. Ppg buttercup 174x252.png|Buttercup winning buttercup ok.png buttercup_paperdoll_thumb.jpg|Buttercup papercraft PPGBUTCUP.png|Buttercup's "Day is Saved" pose 292357-154521-buttercup large.jpg|Just a beautiful day buttercup-dream-in-style-powerpuff-girls-35201013-338-450.jpg|Buttercup in her Dreams in Style design (Note: Design is short-lived). Buttercupff.jpg|Buttercup in Fusion Fall 91eba4804932a0 full 1255157720.png|Buttercup in Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Snapshot_8.png|Buttercup's bio and how she appear in Cartoon Network: Punch Time Explosion Buttercup 14.png|Buttercup rendered in CGI format as seen in the special Dance Pantsed. CGI3.jpg|Buttercup in her 2013-2014 CGI design (Buttercup in CGI format). Buttercup_party_masterer.jpg|Big wide smile Buttercup 1.jpg|A green blankie 849-2-22.jpg|Clutching her green blankie 849-2-8.jpg Buttercup_(MBO).png Buttercup_MBO_1.png Buttercup_MBO_2.png Blossom_and_Buttercup_(MO).png|Just looking up Buttercup_MBO_4.png|Fancy pose Buttercup is in love.png Buttercup is in love 2.png|Meeting Ace Buttercrush screenshot.jpg Butterup is sorry.png|About to save Blossom and Bubbles Makes Zen To Me.jpg|The encounter of a wise man Buttercup kicking.jpg|Buttercup Kicking capture-20120507-101341.png|Buttercup as Teenager csuporka.jpg|Sitting and smiling capture-20120404-215326.png JUMP!..nuthin_good_really.jpg Buttercup_fits_an_arm_through_a_sleeve.png|Preparing to put on her dress -The-Rowdyruff-Boys-1x12-the-powerpuff-girls-21286470-400-300.jpg|Buttercup perfoming the flirtatious eyelash gag Flirtatious Buttercup flying.jpg|Buttercup about to kiss Butch PPG-Movie-powerpuff-girls-5223830-427-320.jpg|Buttercup thanks the Professor for the gifts. 651px-Buttercup_sticks_tongue_out_nuthin_special.png Buttercup ready.png 0021.png|Her karate-chop skills can cut things in two like this watermelon. 0025.png 0016.png|Offering flowers 214636_829368232_molly_H222410_L.jpg Superchicche_estate_min.jpg|Buttercup at the beach. Buttercup karate yell.png Buttercup_and_a_Football.png Buttercup Sticking Her Tongue Out PPG.jpg|Buttercup blowing a raspberry Moral Decay screenshot.jpg|Putting a tooth in her bed ppg-buttercup.gif 0020.png|Assaulting Princess Morbucks Tumblr m3tu5lupUp1qek73oo1 500.png|Buttercup is made a laughingstock in "A Made Up Story". The Powerpuff girls beat up Mojo Jojo! 0001.jpg Nothing-special-for-Blossom-and-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-25913886-500-380.png|Buttercup shows off her tongue-curling ability, making her sisters jealous.|link=Nothing-special-for-Blossom-and-Bubbles-powerpuff-girls-25913886-500-380.png Proud.png|Buttercup against a blue background with light blue stars, as seen in the episode "Bought and Scold". Mange.jpg|Buttercup as Mange -powerpuff-girls-24455397-400-300.jpg|Buttercup dislikes wearing a girly party dress in Octi-Gone. Mange.png|Mange glowing Images|Buttercup and Blossom cleaning up the mess from the previous statue in Townsville Park in City of Nutsville. playerstandard (1).jpg Forced Kin 2.png Ppg3.jpg|Chicken Buttercup New9.jpg New7.jpg New.jpg 001.jpg|Happy Valentine's Day! 0019.png 0022.png|Zzz... imgc373a575433233.jpeg buttercup (1).png Teen_Buttercup.png 19295802.jpeg|Just sitting 189712 186947074676899 4717450 n.jpg buttercup-4.jpg|Laughing 32.png 885427xd9.jpg|Buttercup beside the ladybug on the daffodils img-thing (1).jpg|That's a lot of ice cream scoops! BUTTERCUP.jpeg.jpg Buttercup-Powerpuff-Girls-Picture-e1321616346741.jpg buttercup-3.jpg buttercup.jpeg.jpg|A screenshot from one of the games 06_13_foto11_personaje_supernenas.jpg las chicas superpoderosas 58.png buttercup-105094.jpg Buttercup getting nasty.jpg|Angry Buttercup 12 (1) #2.png|Planting seeds 10~8.jpg|Writing on the paper with books aside 164748_173637262678640_756269_n.jpg 52023714df7d9.jpg|Looks like she's running. tumblr_mkphtj38301qeh72wo3_250.jpg hqdefault 6.jpg|Buttercup's interview for The Powerpuff Girls Movie. d7e37bd98670eb4fc9e72926ff44e332.gif buttercup-1.png buttercup-4.png Image.jpg|Buttercup kicking the sick Amoeba Boys out of Townsville in "Geshundfight." Buttercup reaches and looks.jpg Buttercup looks girly.gif|Buttercup with eyelashes 1203000419.gif 06_13_foto12_personaje_supernenas.jpg|Closeup of her head Pict70.jpg|A golden coin in her hand Impatient.jpg|Behind the hotline images (17).jpg 0df9672668d14ffd2694d7e101c40f41.jpg 27.png buttercup-powerpuff-girls-34674078-640-480.png|Buttercup in the pink sparkly background Buttercup-powerpuff-girls-7162208-500-509.jpg|Messy hair 11.jpg 0013.png 15.jpg ButterBam.jpg buttercuplyingontummy.gif buttercuprun.gif buttercupswim.gif bellotabeach.jpg|Holding a seashell cactus.gif Bellota.jpg 0018 (1).jpg buttercupbass.jpg|Blue bass guitar 4612df28c32c3accfde457be716e3181.jpg DZvcRch.jpg rJMnPkJ.jpg 85Lto1e.jpg|Hula dancing EaiSNXa.jpg Tumblr o238i2Ddgt1stql3vo3 1280.png Buttercup manipulates.jpg|Crime-fighting by manipulation ChickenButtercup.JPG|Buttercup as a chicken (only in a dream) Buttercup as a chicken.JPG|Her tail certainly matches the black stripe on her body. PPGpillowfight2.JPG|Pillow fight Tinky Winky as Buttercup.jpg|Sad Buttercup Buttercup giving off a confy smile.JPG Buttercup smiling kindly.JPG SleepyBC.png Butercup's cooties.jpg Tumblr lmurn3LfOn1qjj2ado1 250.png Tumblr ln03xwiGeW1qgykeoo1 250.gif Tumblr nzhpd3ycaF1r2b1u9o3 1280.jpg 108eea746d14b411bd20b7c928e8349c.jpg Tumblr mflcf1tu5i1rfi1ufo1 250.gif|Buttercup starts building a snowman Tumblr mflcf1tu5i1rfi1ufo2 250.gif|Topping the snowman with a hat Tumblr n10eq5MlDR1tsuzdwo1 250.png Tumblr nruapyiEHp1riqsqpo1 250.gif Tumblr o3l0mp4Lo51u3huhao1 400.gif|A little smirk tumblr_n3m1yz6haZ1riqsqpo1_250.png|Sizzled and frizzled Buttercup Tumblr n5az20dcLK1qbh1b0o2 100.gif|Buttercup needs to change her ways B-b-kids-5906-01839-1-catalog.jpg|Buttercup is one of the B&B Kids body powder products. character3.gif 56a0dbc8ae2a4_pillowfightbuttercup.jpg.ace131de5e5778e18690e04e3448e765.jpg 56a0db63e1a6a_slumberpartybuttercup.jpg.94a65ab767b705537361313cc09f4ac6.jpg Buttercup about to stop the dynamites.jpg|About to stop the dynamites in the bank All-Chalked-Up-powerpuff-girls-5221433-320-240.jpg A628960256ef4ef13eddf513e72b2f69.jpg|She really adores her blanket so much... Buttercup'sgreenblanket.jpg 21a8d282e2ade1e9279077551ef24987.jpg Tumblr inline o3g3v35rWA1t9661t 500.gif|Buttercup is crying for her special blanket Tumblr mysnreS1uT1tnvfjxo3 250.gif Ppgtrippyscene.jpg ChickenButtercup&TheSandman.JPG|Chicken Buttercup picked the Sandman with her beak. Tumblr o5ljrfS9pR1ruhu4ho2 400.gif|Frustrated Buttercup SpeedDemon5.jpg Powerpuff Girls Z Kaoru Matsubara-Powered Buttercup.png|Powered Buttercup (Kaoru Matsubara) Buttercuphammer.jpg|Powered Buttercup using her hammer. Buttercup (PPGZ appearance).png Buttercup 15.jpg|Powered Buttercup charging her hammer Buttercup 28.jpg|Powered Buttercup pose Screen Shot 2012-09-14 at 9.53.27 PM.png|Power Puff Girls Z Mange Category:Character Galleries Category:Galleries